Nerds in Love: 30 Kisses for Noah and Cody
by Dokuhan
Summary: For livejournal's 30Kisses challange. 30 stories, 30 kisses, one love between two dorks. Slash, Noah/Cody.
1. Where Mistakes End

**Title: **Where Mistakes End

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#26-If only I could make you mine_

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Neither expected it to happen, so of course it did.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash, mentions of sex

**Author's Notes: **Originally started as a plot bunny that grew into this little ficlet.

* * *

As the number of losers began to increase at Playa des Losers it seemed to become more obvious that friendships were easier to form here then when they were competing against each other at Camp Wawanakwa. One such example of this would be with Noah and Cody. Despite barely even acknowledging each other when they were both still on the show, not including a certain kiss during the Awake-a-thon, by the time Cody had been at the resort for a good week or so they seemed to be on good terms with each other. It had started with Cody asking Noah about the book he was reading and before either of them knew it they had been in a deep conversation regarding video games. From that day on despite not really being "friends" the two had become close acquaintances.

Of course neither of them had expected something like _this _to happen.

It had started as something innocent; they had been playing a video game Noah had downloaded on his laptop, occasionally making jokes and sarcastic comments about the low quality graphics and shoddy sound effects. Somewhere along the line, Noah made a comment that was barely remembered in the moments afterwards, the words remaining as only a dull buzz in their memories. Despite that it somehow managed to trigger something. From then on everything was a blur of hungry kisses, gripping at clothes and hair and skin brushing against skin.

In almost an instant they were laying in the bed next to each other, their arms plastered to their sides and staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes filled with disbelief. A thin sheet was all that was covering their bodies and the smell of sex hung in the air.

Releasing a shaky breath Cody turned his head "Noah…" the tan boy turned his own head to look at him "what did we just do?"

Noah was silent for a few moments. No snide comments of _"What do you think moron, we just had sex!"_ or _"What does it look like brainiac?"_ for once it seemed like the cocky genius had nothing to say. His mind rattled for an answer for what seemed like hours before he fully turned on his side to face the other teen better "I'm…not really sure."

An awkward silence filled the room. A mix of emotions seemed to be running through the both of them: confusion, shame, fear, possibly even lust. Neither was sure what to think of the situation. It wasn't surprising either, they never thought they would find themselves in a situation like this.

Cody had never even considered himself anything close to gay. For as long as he could remember he always liked girls, why else would he have flirted with Gwen or the other girls he had met in his lifetime? And yet in less than a day he had not only lost his first _real _kiss to Noah, but his virginity as well. He knew he should feel angry, disgusted even. He should be leaping from the bed, furious at the other boy and yet he found himself unable to move, still in shock.

Noah on the other hand had never considered himself much of anything. He hadn't really shown an interest in dating or having a relationship with _anyone_, man or woman. Sure he had questioned his sexuality at times, what teenager hasn't, but he had always chalked it up to just not finding the right person. He was supposed to be a genius and yet staring into those blue-green eyes he found himself dumbstruck, unsure of what to think.

Cody bit his lip before speaking "Maybe we should forget about this? Like that kiss at camp?"

Somehow hearing that felt like a spear going through Noah's heart. Did he really want to forget about it? He knew they both felt like they had done something wrong, yet at the same time they had shared something special – could they really just pretend in never happened and pick up where things left off? Noah looked away "Do you want to forget about it?"

"I…I'm not that sure. Doesn't it feel wrong?"

Noah shrugged a little "Doesn't feel wrong to me, what about you?"

Time seemed to stop at that moment for Cody. His first impulse was to say that of course it felt wrong, they weren't even friends and barely knew each other yet here they were, in bed together after being as close as two men can get. Another thought stopped this one from coming out though. _Would it be so bad? _Would it really be so terrible if Noah was the one who held him, kissed him and liked – possibly even loved – him? Was the thought of being with another boy so disgusting that he could really disregard what happened between them and go on with life? Being with Noah felt nice, maybe there could be something between them. Cody's eyes met with Noah's "No, it doesn't feel wrong." he took another shaky breath "Maybe…this isn't as bad as we thought."

Noah arched an eyebrow, his features almost showing complete disbelief "Are you saying that we should actually enter a serious relationship?"

The smaller brunette nodded meekly, almost certain his suggestion would be met with hostility. As Noah shifted his body so that he was hovering over Cody's body his heart began to race. Before he could say anything the other boy's lips merged with his in a slow, soft kiss.

Breaking away Noah smirked against his mouth "Maybe you're smarter than I originally thought."

* * *

Originally this started as a cracky idea I came up with on a whim that made me laugh like crazy, then after talking about it with a friend of mine I decided to put it into the 30 Kisses, and it managed being the first one completed!

Of course now I'm scared shitless that it's OOC, if it is someone please tell me if it is and what I could do to fix it o_o I would think they would act this way being in complete and total shock, but I'm still paranoid.

Kind of sad to see it looks shorter here than on my MSWord document though...**_sigh_**.


	2. Electrifying Christmas

**Title: **Electrifying Christmas

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#17- kHz _

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Cody tries to fix the Christmas lights

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash, established relationship

**Author's Notes: **This takes place in the future, let's say around five years maybe, so the characters are older. Also, Dasari and Booker are the last names a friend and I use for Noah and Cody respectively.

* * *

Christmastime had once again come to Canada. Store windows had been decorated, the mad rush of Christmas shopping was in full swing, and the Booker-Dasari apartment was fully decorated for the holiday season…well almost fully. See our favorite dorks, who were now university students, as they tried to make it on their own. But of course not without a few, slight problems. Well more like one large problem, a common one that could be named in just three words: Christmas tree lights.

A pair of legs stuck out from under the tree, a few muffled curses and mumbled complaints could be heard as well. Noah sat on one of the chairs not too far away, reading as usual. He looked up from his book and rolled his eyes before returning to the page "You know we could just get new lights…" he said "These are pretty old after all. Plus it probably doesn't help that we bought them used."

"No…" Cody started, still not moving from his place "I'm going to figure this out. I've changed the burnt out bulbs, I've checked the chord, this isn't making any sense!" He gave an exasperated sigh, knowing full well that he was going no where fast.

The lazy ass sighed as he put down his book and got up from the chair. He knelt down next to his boyfriend's legs. Not too long afterwards, Cody finally scooted his way out, his face showing just how ticked off he really was.

Noah smirked at this "Giving up?" Cody shot him an annoyed glace and he tried to stifle his laughter "You did your best…I guess."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I would, but I know it would be useless. So why waste my time?"

Cody rolled his eyes and turned to face Noah. "I shouldn't let this get to me so much should I?"

Noah shrugged. "Probably not, it does seem frustrating though." He wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders.

Cody turned his head to look him in the eyes, soon finding that they're faces were only inches apart. Instantly all traces of his aggravation seemed to disappear, Noah just seemed to have that effect on him. Maybe that's why they'd lasted so long, they balanced each other out. They moved closer together, keeping their eyes on each other until their lips met in a long, soft kiss.

Suddenly the lights on the tree flickered before lighting up fully and staying on. Noah and Cody parted and looked up at the tree. Noah smirked at Cody. "Merry Christmas, Cody."

Cody smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Noah." He placed his head on the tanner man's shoulder, and closed his eyes. Almost instantly they reopened though, wide with shock "Wait…the lights flickered on. That's not safe is it?"

Noah's eyes opened just as wide, he sighed and got up. "Alright, you take these lights off and I'll go buy new ones."

* * *

Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, Happy Eid, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza or whatever the hell you celebrate!


	3. A Little Too Not Over You

**Title: **A Little Too Not Over You

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#25 – Fence _

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **After a horrible fight Noah and Cody's relationship ends, but both discover how hard it is to let go.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash, established relationship

**Author's Notes: **Somewhat based off the David Archuleta song…shut up. My music taste is usually much different =_=

Alyssa and Brody are the names of two of Noah's siblings that a friend and I use. (The same friend who also uses the Dasari and Booker surnames)

* * *

Had it already been two months? It felt like ten years, the days just seemed to never end for Noah. None the less, the ache in his chest still felt fresh and his mind kept wandering back to the same time and place.

Was it still only two months?

Fuck. It was.

He didn't feel this way after his last break up, so why now?

On this very day, two months ago, he and Cody had had a major fight. It wasn't like those normal fights couples had either, one that could quickly be fixed with a few text messages, some kisses and just saying "I love you". No, this was huge – big enough to build a fence in-between the two boys and make things seem like they couldn't be repaired. It had started with him and Cody talking about moving in together after their high school graduations, both of them had been granted scholarships to the same university and it would finally give them some privacy from Noah's siblings and Cody's parents. Soon though the conversation became heated and before either one knew it they were practically screaming at each other.

"Get out! I never want to see your face again!" Noah had yelled, his eyes filled with intense anger.

"Fine then! Have a nice life!" Cody had yelled back, his voice thick with the sobs he was trying to hold back. He had turned around and stormed out of Noah's room, lifting his arm to wipe away the tears that fell out of his eyes.

Almost instantly he had regretted everything he had said and felt anxiety pool in his stomach. His heart kept telling him to go after Cody and apologize like crazy, but his feet wouldn't move and his brain kept saying to stay angry.

He tried to leave the past behind and get over it. That's what he had done with his first, and only other, breakup. But Noah just couldn't do that this time.

And it wasn't like he wanted to talk to anybody about it either. His older brothers and sisters, especially Brody and Alyssa, had tried to find out what had happened between them only to find out their baby brother wasn't going to let the information go willingly. They should know after all, Noah wasn't always so willing to show his emotions. He always preferred just giving a sarcastic comment or not expressing the feeling at all. He had decided it was probably for the best anyway, teen romances never last that long anyway.

Or it could have been a much deeper reason. Nobody else knew it, but two weeks after going their separate ways Noah had seen Cody with another boy. Knowing that the other boy had moved on so much easier than he did had only made the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach come back even stronger. He and Cody had loved each other for over two years, yet Cody could easily forget about Noah and move on.

It wasn't like he could just avoid Cody and this mystery boy either, it seemed like no matter where he went he saw them. Sometimes sitting together. Other times holding hands. He had even caught them kissing a few times! Luckily he went completely unnoticed; Noah didn't want people thinking he was a stalker.

He couldn't help but vaguely wonder if his previous ex had felt the same way seeing him and Cody together. He laid on his bed for a few minutes, his mind swimming and eyes remaining unfocused. Sighing again the egg head turned on his side and picked up a small, slightly worn photo album from his nightstand.

Never in his life did Noah think he would actually be thankful that his older siblings constantly intruded on him and Cody. In the past few weeks he had looked at these pictures so much that he had memorized where each one was in the book. Looking through the snapshots seemed to make it seem like these good times were only yesterday, instead of months ago. Maybe this was why he couldn't get over Cody, it kept reopening old wounds – the boy was too hard to forget in the first place and living in the past never helped.

"We're not together anymore. It's over."

Dammit.

Why did the truth have to hurt so much?

The corners of his eyes started to sting and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. No, he wasn't going to break down. Noah was going to be strong; he was going to move on. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to get past this.

His first step: try to leave the past behind. With a sad sigh he opened the drawer of his night stand and placed the photo album away. He wasn't ready to fully leave the memories behind, but it was a start. The second step: stop being so reluctant to leave the house. Noah shouldn't just stay inside because he didn't want to risk running into Cody and his new boyfriend. Besides the fresh air could probably help clear his mind.

* * *

An hour later Noah found himself sitting in a park not to far from his house, feeling even more miserable than before. It was no use, no matter where he went everything seemed to remind him of the times he and Cody had spent together. Almost every place he passed had a memory attached to it.

With a pitiful sigh he sat down on one of the swings of a swing set that had probably seen better days. His head hung low as his hands turned into fists. "This is all pointless," Noah muttered "Cody's moved on and I'm still stuck in the past. It's over, Noah. Face it."

"…Noah?" said a familiar voice.

Noah's head shot up as he found himself staring right into the face of Cody. He scowled "What are you doing here? Waiting for your new boyfriend?" he spat "Well don't let me being here bother you, I've seen you two together enough times."

Cody shifted as he rubbed the back of his neck "We're…not together anymore."

"Oh gee. What a pity. You must be so heart-broken." The know-it-all looked away, not wanting Cody to see how much he was hurting. He was happy they had broken up, and it disgusted him – acting like a jealous bitch definitely wasn't in his character.

The small boy sighed before sitting down on the swing next to his ex-boyfriend. He wrapped his hands around the chains before muttering "He wasn't you."

Noah flinched a little at this. "What?"

"He wasn't you, Noah." Cody repeated, his voice cracking a little "I left Andrew because he wasn't _you_."

Noah turned around to look at him as the tech nerd's voice started to thicken and stammer.

"I t-thought if I w-went out with someone else that…that I could get over you, b-but I can't. I still love you, Noah. I…I don't want to be with someone else."

Cody choked down a sob as he closed his eyes, tears streaming down. He hadn't wanted to break down in front of Noah, but he couldn't help it. These two months had been hell for him as well. He had tried to hide it all behind a smile and move on, only to find out he couldn't. He wasn't happy without Noah, he still loved him and nothing could change that.

"Cody…"

Cody opened his eyes only to find the other boy leaning over, kissing him. Shock kept him from reacting and Noah soon pulled away.

"I don't want to be with anyone else either. I'm not over you – I'd never be over you. We could give this another shot…if you're willing."

Cody smiled a little at this "I thought you were smarter than this, Noah."

Noah arched an eyebrow at this. Before he could say anything though, Cody wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulders and sent their lips crashing back together. The tanner boy smirked against the kiss before placing his hands on both sides of Cody's head and deepening it.

Both soon broke apart, lightly panting. Cody smiled at Noah before speaking

"That answer your question?"

* * *

Yeah...don't make comments about the song okay. I have a varied music taste even if most of it is classic rock and emo-ish.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Morning After

**Title: **The Morning After

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#3 – Jolt!_

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Just because it's the morning after, doesn't mean the fun has to end.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash, mentions of sex, oral

**Author's Notes: **This is the closest thing I've ever written to smut so far. So yes, I apologize if it sounds like a harlequin romance novel.

---

The early morning sun rose over Playa des Losers, not disturbing the former campers from their slumber. It had been only a couple of days since Owen and Gwen went against each other in the final two and everyone had been granted the opportunity to spend the next two weeks at the loser's resort, mostly to make up for the humiliation of the competition. While most of the campers would have preferred to leave Camp Wawanakwa behind them, the thought of two weeks of luxury kept them on the island.

Sunlight streamed in through the open blinds of one of the rooms on the east side of the resort, threatening to wake up the inhabitants. Luckily one of them, Noah, was already awake and leaning over the other body next to him with a smug smirk. Meanwhile the other one, Cody was lying asleep on his stomach with the sheets pulled up to his waist, exposing his bare back. From the clothes scattered on the floor it was obvious that something had gone on the night before. No one else knew it, but the two boys had been in a relationship for quite sometime, both being careful enough to keep most people in the dark. Well maybe Izzy suspected something, but that was beside the point.

Keeping the smug grin on his face, Noah brought up a hand up from his side to stroke the smaller boy's hair. The action made Cody stir and groan as he woke up. His blue-green eyes met dark brown ones as he smiled, not changing his position. "Morning…"

Noah maintained eye contact with him as he moved his hand from Cody's hair and trailed a finger down his spine. "We forgot to make sure you got to your room last night, someone may notice if you leave now." He stated, leaning down to kiss the back of the boy's neck. Seeing Cody shiver as a blush covered his face, he continued, "Hard to believe you're still shy – especially after last night."

The memories seemed to make his body jolt as he blushed even more. Last night, he had never expected last night to be as good as it was. He was still sore from last night. Everything seemed to fly back into his mind, the pain and pleasure, the quiet mewls and moans, the feelings he'd never thought he'd feel with any boy, let alone Noah, before this competition. He felt Noah kiss the junction between his neck and shoulder, letting out an involuntary moan.

Noah smirked against the other boy's neck before turning him over and straddling him, giving the tanner teen better access to Cody's body before returning his attention to Cody's neck.

"What if…somebody hears us?" Cody managed to gasp out.

* * *

Sorry FFN readers I'm gonna have to cut it off here. It's nothing against ya, but I wanna keep my T rating and smut ain't gonna cut it.

But you can still read the rest, just head over to my devART account (DaBassistLaura178) or you can read it on LJ located here:

http : // myhiddeneyes . livejournal . com / 28732 . html

Thanks!


	5. The Five Times

**Title: **The Five Times

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#13 - Excessive chain_

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Five times Noah kissed Cody's ear, and the one time he didn't.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Author's Notes: **Taken from a challenge placed by Albert Einstein's Fangirl on FFN

**

* * *

  
**

**I. Accident at the Awake-a-Thon **

The first time had been a complete and total accident. After hours, days, without sleep they couldn't be considered in their right minds. Maybe they shouldn't have slept so close to each other, maybe they should have tried to stay awake longer. There was no changing it now though.

Both had been unpleasantly surprised to wake up with Noah spooning the smaller boy and kissing his ear. They had been even more shocked to find that they were both _enjoying _it. The shock of this had made both boys scream in sheer terror.

None the less, things were more than awkward between Noah and Cody. And yet, there was a spark – the beginning of a tension between the two.

**II. "I dare you…"**

The second time had been a dare that took place after they'd been voted off. It had been one of those lazy nights in the dining room of Playa des Losers; a couple of the teenagers had suggested a game of truth or dare and despite his protests, Noah had been dragged into the game.

Of course, Justin of all people had to be a smartass and dare Noah to kiss Cody's ear again. So, once again despite numerous protests, that's what he did. Noah's arms were wrapped around Cody and unlike the first time, they were facing each other. He gave an apologetic sigh before leaning down and bringing his lips to the pale earlobe.

Needless to say, from the blush on Cody's face and Noah's reluctance to look him in the eyes, it was definitely obvious that the spark had once again been ignited. Only this time, it was stronger than ever.

**III. I'm right, you're wrong, get over it. **

The third time had been to prove a point. Noah and Cody had been growing sick and tired of the gay jokes and people asking if they were a couple. The final straw had been when some people, mostly Izzy, had asked how things were between the sheets.

_That _finally set Noah over the edge. "Fine…" he had said. "I can prove to you that an ear kiss doesn't mean we like each other that way." And so, once again Noah pulled the pale boy over and kissed his ear. In retrospect this was probably _not _the best idea to prove a point, but it seemed to work fine for the moment.

By this point though, the spark had started to become brighter than ever, something that happened with seeing each other everyday most likely. Both tech geeks had been reluctant to admit they enjoyed it, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that they did.

**IV. It's times like these that make you hate people even more. **

The fourth time neither was sure of, it had either been another accident or a prank played by the other campers. Maybe it had been because they had fallen asleep on pool chairs so close to each other. Maybe it had been because some of them found that Noah actually was out of the closet back home. Or maybe it was just because teenagers are jackasses.

No matter how you put it though, both of them had been horribly surprised to find themselves in an awfully similar situation to the one back at Camp Wawanakwa. The only really change to this though, was the chairs replacing the dirt and both of them being in swim trunks.

You know, not that being half naked was awkward _at all_.

But in that one moment, everything seemed to change.

**V. I don't know what we're afraid of… **

The fifth time had been an experiment, safely hidden in Noah's room at the Playa. The spark had become a full flame by this point. They had to know what would happen, for the sake of their sanity.

They had both been kneeling on Noah's bed, an awkward silence filling the room. Cody was nervous, having never thought he'd be in this situation with another guy and the fact that Noah was _much _more experienced than he was. Noah on the other hand had been apprehensive, after a somewhat bad relationship before all of this he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave himself open.

Despite all this, Noah still bought his hand out to hook his fingers under Cody's chin. Blue-green eyes met dark brown searching for any sign. In almost no time though, the tan teen leaned in to kiss the other boy's ear.

**VI. The things you do for love are gonna come back to you one by one. **

Cody laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around Noah in a sloppy hug. "You can be such an asshole, you know that right?"

Noah smirked before kissing the other boy on the lips. "Maybe so, but at least I'm your asshole."

Cody's hand met the back of Noah's head as he pushed their lips back together. "Wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

8D This has actually been finished for a few days, I was just REALLY lazy to post it XD

Brownie points if anybody can name off the two song lyrics I used!


	6. I Fall to Pieces

**Title: **I Fall to Pieces

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#4 – Our distance and that person_

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **A relationship can be ruined in one night. Love will haunt you wherever you go. One ruined relationship ruins another.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash, mentions of sex

**Author's Notes: **Somewhat based off the Patsy Cline song, even though I've only heard the Michael Nesmith version. Mentions some CodyxBeth…until I give it a swift kick to the family jewels.

* * *

It had been like any normal day at Playa des Losers. Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the hot tub, Katie and Sadie were squealing over Justin, Owen was running around with his huge novelty cardboard check, and Noah and Cody were up in Noah's room playing video games. Since coming to the resort the tech geek had formed a strong bond with the know-it-all, surprisingly finding a best friend in him. When not out at the pool, their days were spent with lengthy video gaming binges and "nerding out" over books they'd read and other games they'd played.

Around eleven at night they had finished a marathon of Kosmic Kaos, exhausted but still incredibly pleased. Cody leaned back on Noah's bed, laughing. "That was intense! How did you find out about those extra levels?"

Noah gave a haughty smirk. "I come from a family of gamers, one of us was bound to crack the game at some point."

An awkward silence passed between the two. Cody continued to lie on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, as Noah sat on the floor and tooled around with the controller in his hands. "So…" Noah started tentatively, "why exactly do you like Gwen?"

Cody blinked at the question. He knew Noah was gay and probably didn't fully understand liking a _girl_, but surely he had to understand why it was like to have feelings for someone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why her? She doesn't seem like your type and you knew from the beginning that she liked Trent. So why do you like her?"

He bit his lip, Noah had worked him into a corner here. Sitting up he tried to answer. "The truth is…" he saw Noah arch an eyebrow at him, making the words harder to form. "The truth is…I-I just picked her."

"You just picked her?"

"Y-yeah. It just…y'know, it just seemed like something I was supposed to do. I mean it's normal for guys to flirt with–" Cody suddenly stopped, realizing he was about to say something stupid.

Noah, of course, knew what he was going to say. He sat down on the bed, next to Cody and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, 'It's normal for guys to flirt with girls and wrong for two guys to like each other that way.' Did I get it right?"

Cody looked down at the floor, embarrassed and slightly annoyed. "It's not like that."

"Sounded like that to me, honey." Noah's eyebrows rose with a look of realization. "Unless, you're just in denial about being gay yourself." Cody's silence answered his question. "You are, aren't you?"

"No! M-maybe…" Cody let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. It's just so confusing. Everyone expects me to like girls, but I just can't. I've tried to, but…it's hard, I can't even talk to my parents about this. They'd be ashamed. Plus I really like someone, but I don't know what will happen if I tell him."

Noah exhaled harshly "You should just tell him then. So what if your heart gets broken, you'll have learned a lesson then. And your parents will probably accept you, it just takes–"

"It's you." The pale geek said in a small voice, interrupting his friend. "I like you, Noah."

Noah blinked at this, somewhat surprised at the impromptu confession. He lightly smirked before leaning in towards Cody, his hand coming up to lightly stroke the other boy's hair. "Why didn't stop me sooner?" he said before merging their lips.

Cody quickly sank into the kiss, closing his eyes at the feeling. His arm lightly wrapped Noah's neck as he leaned them back on the bed.

* * *

That night was life changing. Cody's soft whimpers and moans seemed to melt with Noah's quiet grunts and soothing words. Every taste, every feeling, the perfect way their bodies fit together – all of this imprinted itself into Cody's mind that night.

With that confession they had started a relationship. In the beginning neither one had been fond of broadcasting it to the world, they were perfectly fine with keeping it to themselves. The rest of their time at the Playa had involved quite a few moments that were spend hidden in each others' rooms, changing rooms, bathroom stalls, and dark corners they were sure were camera-free.

It was in the couple of months afterwards that the real trouble started. Cody had still been nervous about coming out to his parents, which meant letting anybody else know they were together would have been too big of a risk. With this being the case, their relationship still had to be hidden to when Cody's parents were out of the house or the rare occasions Noah had his own home to himself. While somewhat exasperated with this set up, Noah could deal with it. Cody, on the other hand, would always feel guilt and fear tugging at the back of his mind.

It wasn't that he was feeling guilty about keeping his parents in the dark, teenagers kept secrets from their parents all the time after all. No, his guilt still stemmed with his feelings for Noah. Cody still couldn't help feeling help feeling that being with the other boy was wrong. At times he would also worry that somebody knew. That Chris had taped them somehow. Or his parents had seen the hazy pleasure in his eyes whenever he thought of his boyfriend. Or if the kids in school had noticed him fidgeting in his seat or limping a little if the two of them had been too rough the day before. Most of the time he could push back these feelings, having decided that being with Noah was worth it all.

One day though, it had just become too much to bare.

The day hadn't been too out of the ordinary. Cody's parents had been out of town for the weekend so he had invited Noah to _spend time_ with him. In almost no time they had been on Cody's bed, Noah's shirt off with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist and Cody just down to his boxers, his own arms clinging to Noah's neck. He tried to focus on the soft, electrifying kisses Noah placed on his neck – his eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure. Suddenly the guilty feeling was tugging at the back of his mind and no matter how much he tried to push it back, it moved closer to the front of his consciousness.

"Aaah…No-Noah, stop. P-please." He managed to say in between small moans.

Noah looked down at him, his dark brown eyes meeting Cody's blue-green ones.

Cody almost lost his nerve to continue, maybe they could just keep going and he could ignore the feeling as usual. No, that wouldn't work. He wouldn't be able to focus on how good Noah made him feel if he did that. He gave a harsh sigh, "I…I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Noah's eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly got off the other boy, sitting up. "Why?"

"It's…not right. What if someone finds out? My parents would be ashamed!"

"No, Cody, they wouldn't. Just talk to them and–"

"Noah…I'm sorry."

Noah frowned deeply. He got off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, before strolling out of the room and leaving the house for good.

In those few moments, Cody's heart ripped right out of his chest. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes, only to notice the tears streaming from them.

* * *

In less than a month, Cody had started dating Beth. Sure she could be insufferable at times, she was the only girl that had shown interest in him that he could at least pretend to like the same way. As hard as he would try, Cody couldn't feel the same way about Beth as he did about Noah. But, as long as he could act completely natural he knew no one would ask questions. He was going to leave Noah in his past, he vowed.

It proved to be easier said then done.

One thing Cody hadn't considered when dating Beth, was that she lived relatively close to Noah. Okay so she wasn't in the same town, sure, but he lived in the next town over and they usually wound up there on dates. Nonetheless, this meant that no matter where they seemed to go, _Noah _was there too. He knew that was all purely coincidental, but it made him feel horrible. Sure, the nagging feeling in his mind had gone away, but it was only to be replaced by a sharp pain through his heart.

So, Cody once again started to play the "ignore it and it'll go away" game. And, just like last time, it proved absolutely useless. Seeing Noah everywhere and not being able to be with him was one of the most heart breaking experiences he had to go through. His attention couldn't remain focused on Beth – he couldn't even _like _her much less _love _her. His body, mind, heart, and soul were tearing apart more and more each day.

In one moment though, the straw finally broke the camel's back.

It had been a surprisingly warm day in early spring, so Cody and Beth had decided on a walk through the park. All had started off well, Cody felt a little more at ease and hadn't seen Noah around, no worries right? That's where your wrong.

Midway through the walk, Cody did spot Noah. Only this time he wasn't reading any book, but talking to another teen – a boy. Just as Cody walked by, Noah's eyes met his. A small smirk spread across the tanner teen's face.

_You missed your chance. _

That just shattered everything. The world around him seemed meaningless. He stopped walking, causing Beth to stumble a bit. She tugged his arm and gave him a worried look. "Cody…" she started, "what's wrong?"

"Beth…I…" He looked back and Noah and the other boy. They were leaning in closer to each other. Noah wasn't his biggest mistake…leaving him was. The corners of his eyes started to sting. His throat closed up. Cody dropped Beth's hand and looked down. "I…I can't do this anymore."

Beth stared at him in shock. As she saw him walk away, she yelled back with a bitter tone fringing her words. "Why? Answer me, Cody! I don't understand."

_There's nothing to understand. _

In a low voice, one he could barely hear himself in, Cody answered. "I've fallen to pieces."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took a long time, but a lot of shit had gotten caught up in life after the last chapter.

I'd like to thank my buddy and fellow author _nikki-kun05 _for beta-ing this chapter since I didn't want to bother my over-worked editor.

Next kiss will hopefully be out sooner! THANKS FOR READING!

…by the way, check out _gothgrrl13_'s fic "The Lovely Goddess" which is the sequel to her fic "A Lack of Colour" in contains one of our OC's – one of Noah's older brothers: Brody Dasari and we'd love some feedback on him. Thanks again!


	7. Seeing is Believing

**Title: **Seeing is Believing

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#1-Look over here _

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Katie and Sadie are curious about the sudden change in Noah and Cody's relationship, while spying though they see something they probably shouldn't have!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination

**Warnings: **Slash, stalking/spying

**Author's Notes: **Takes place not too long after "Where Mistakes End".

* * *

Something was defiantly up at Playa des Losers. And if the BFFFLs could notice it in between ogling Justin, it was pretty damn obvious. This change seemed to mostly be going on between two former male contestants, which made it seem pretty odd. It seemed like an over night change, one day Noah and Cody were barely acquaintances and the next they seemed inseparable.

Plus seeing Cody fidget uncomfortably in his seat and his face flush every time Noah looked at him was definitely off putting.

So, after they managed to tear their eyes away from the male model, Katie and Sadie decided to do a little spying to find out what was going on. Noah and Cody were their friends after all and they were going to be worried for them. Because that's what friends do when they see others are suddenly changing…they spy on them.

And this had absolutely no connection to the fact that Katie had a crush on Noah. No sir.

Okay. Maybe a little. After all if they were becoming BMFFLs then maybe they could all double date or something! Then nobody would be lonely!

The girls initiated their plan one night when it was surprisingly warm, meaning that most of the other losers had decided to spend the night outside. When they didn't see the two nerds as well with the rest of the group, Katie and Sadie waited until they would be unnoticed before they slipped away from the rest of the group back into the resort. Pressing their backs up against the wall, the two girls began to make their way down the hall – trying to be as stealthy as they could be in high heels.

Slowly, but surely, the girls went down the hall. They tried to keep their giggles about being "just like spies" and who would look cuter dressed as one hushed and to themselves. It had been decided that Katie would look best in a pink, vinyl body suit and Sadie would rock the bomber pants, although both would look cuter if they matched, so this was quite the pickle. Then again, they _could_ be those really fancy spies who just wear formal suits and such. Decisions, decisions.

But, you're not really interested in that part of the conversation. Believe me I can tell. So it's probably best that I get back on topic now, right? Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, after they managed to settle down from their display of what-ever-you-call-it, the girls made their way down the hall to the "recreation room" in the Playa. The room was fairly spacious, with a couple of couches and random forms of seating surrounding a large television and scattered among random forms of "entertainment". The perfect room filled with plenty of hiding spots if I do say so myself.

Both dropped down to the ground, crawling on their hands and knees so they could go unnoticed. They made their way behind a foosball table, giving them the ideal hiding spot and a faultless view of one of the couches. And on that couch is where they found their targets, Noah and Cody.

Of course…it wasn't exactly a position they wanted to find them in.

Now it wasn't that it was a _compromising _position, it was quite tame actually, but it still seemed to hold a place of intimacy that even they knew was out of line for them to invade. Still they couldn't help but stay where they were and keep watching.

Both boys were lying on the couch for starters. Cody was resting in between Noah's legs, back resting on his chest, head on shoulder, feet propped up on the armrest and his eyes closed in what seemed like a tranquil sleep. Noah's face still held its normal air of apathy as he kept his arms wrapped around Cody. A moment of peace and privacy between a secret couple.

But then again, Katie and Sadie didn't know that…at first.

Cody's eyes opened, the girls guessed he hadn't been sleeping after all, and looked up to Noah. A light smile spread across is face as Noah looked back down at Cody, his expression unchanging for sometime. But as Cody untangled himself from Noah's arms to face him, a small smirk came across his face.

Kate held her breath. Sadie started to bite her nails. They felt a sense of unknown anticipation. They need to know what was going to happen next. Although they may have wished they hadn't afterward.

Cody leaned closer to Noah, their lips lightly touching. It didn't take long for Noah to completely close the distance and connect them, their eyes closing as they seemed to forget the world around them.

Katie almost gasped, but Sadie was quick to cover her mouth. They couldn't get caught, especially not now. Noah and Cody would flip out on them not only for catching them but for spying as well!

While Noah and Cody were still lost to their own devices, Katie and Sadie made their way out of the room as fast as they could. They didn't even crawl again, they _ran_, remaining unnoticed by the couple.

As soon as they made it back into the hallway, faces locked in shock and Sadie was breathing heavily they looked at each other.

"Katie…we can't tell anyone about this," Sadie managed to pant out.

Katie was quick to nod, disappointment clear in her eyes, "You're right, Sadie. Maybe we should just forget this happened."

The heavy-set girl was quick to wrap one of her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders in a quick hug. No matter what they would see, she always had the duty to be a good friend.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this took a while. Doku's been very lazy and bullshitting around lately…

Originally this was going to be a "test run" since I was going to make "Where Mistakes End" a full story, but I wound up dropping the project to focus on a few others I've been planning.

Truth be told I also thought I would be finishing "We Belong Together" before all of this. But such is life I suppose.

Hopefully the next kiss won't take as long, but I'm not making any promises. Usually when school is in session I actually have the initiative to write.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	8. You'll Never Be Deceived

**Title: **You'll Never Be Deceived…

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_**#**__21 – Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion_

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Deception or love? Seduction or confusion? Who's the real liar, Noah or Cody?

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination

**Warnings: **Slash, some sex

**Author's Notes: **Based of the "Manic Depressive Mix" of Emilie Autumn's song "Liar", featuring ASP.

* * *

Cody moaned out in pleasure as Noah sucked on his Adam's apple, his arms clinging around the other boy's neck and without a care about anyone who could hear him. His hips seemed to move involuntarily as Noah's fingers worked at him, creating pleasure Cody didn't know existed, while at the same time running his other hand up and down the side of Cody's hip. One of his own hands buried itself in the dark brown locks as he leaned down towards Noah's ear, desperately pleading for more as he licked and bit the earlobe. Noah only smirked as he quickly removed his fingers, causing his friend-turned-lover to squirm and let out a moan of loss. In almost no time though, he slid himself into Cody, relishing the gasp and long moan it evoked.

Cody's mind slightly blurred at that moment, only able to focus on the pleasure and not reasoning. Everything felt so good, he couldn't think of anything else. It what seemed like too short of a time it was over, leaving him spent and exhausted.

Noah lied down next to him, placing a hand on Cody's cheek to kiss his forehead, "That was amazing."

He was about to lean in and kiss Noah for real, when all of the sudden everything that had happened came flooding back into his mind. He had just had sex. With Noah…another guy. He had just done something totally wrong. Against nature and society. Against what his parents has taught him and expected of him. Cody quickly turned around, away from Noah, and into a little ball. He let out a choked sob, he was going to Hell, his parents were going to disown him, every bad scenario was running though his head in that short moment.

Noah looked a little worried, he tried to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, "Cody? What's wrong."

Cody slapped Noah's arms away, "Don't touch me!" He said venomously, almost snarling. "You tricked me!"

"Tricked you? What are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about! You seduced me! You made me do…_**this!**_"

Noah looked slightly hurt, "Cody…you wanted to do this as much as I did…"

"LIAR!" He shouted, getting out of bed and struggling to put his clothes back on. "You're a liar, Noah Dasari! Now because of that I'm tainted forever, and it's all _your fault_!"

Noah's face remained in a state of shock. He had never seen Cody this mad before, and for something that wasn't anybody's fault. It had been Cody who had come to him, coming to Noah with his struggle with his faith, sexuality, and feelings for none other than Noah himself. He could understand why Cody was upset, but he didn't have to pin the whole thing on _him_.

"I never want to see your face again! Ever!" As Cody turned towards the bedroom door to leave he felt Noah grab his wrist.

"Now listen here! Don't go putting all of the blame on me. You wanted to do this too. You know I'd die for you, Cody. I can see how special you are and how anyone would be lucky to have you, that's why I don't want you to leave." He brought the wrist to his mouth, lightly kissing it, "I love you, Cody."

Cody's face faltered a little, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. But…he had already made his decision. With a scowl he pulled his arm out of Noah's hold, drew back, and punched Noah across the face. He didn't even bother to look back as he ran out of the room, trying to hold back whatever emotions he had.

Noah's hand went to the side of his face, flinching at the light sting. "I don't want to see you suffer. With me, you'd never be deceived."

And Noah certainly wasn't a liar.

* * *

Okay, so originally this was a drabble on a forum I belong to, then it was a oneshot on my DA, but now I've decided to make it a kiss.

Yaaaay indecicive!

Next chapter of We Belong Together is being written.


	9. We Belong Together

**Title: **We Belong Together

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#12 – In a good mood_

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **In 1950's America, Noah pushes Cody into an odd situation.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, mentions of Noah/Katie and Cody/Saide

**Author's Notes: **This was originally a separate story, but some shiz happened and yeah…

* * *

Picture it, America in the spring of 1958. World War II had long since been over, the Vietnam War was far off on the horizon, and music had still a year before it's tragic death. It was a clean and wholesome time. Girls knew their place from the boys, the suburbs were flourishing. Teenagers were enjoying the new sound over the airways, Rock 'n' Roll they called it. The sounds of Elvis, Chuck Berry, Buddy Holly, and Little Richard filled car radios and diners. Sweethearts would dance to the crooning voices of singers like Ritchie Valens or bands like Dion and the Belmonts. Yes it truly was as simple time, a time for love and friendship.

This story focuses on a happening between two couples. Two best friends named Sadie Lee and Kathrine (Katie) Santiago - a controversy in its own being that Sadie was white and Katie was "Mexican", in all reality she was actually Brazilian but this isn't the point - had begun dating two very nice boys in the month or so beforehand. These two boys were Cody Booker and Noah Dasari.

Now, when you date a couple of best friends you usually wind up becoming closer with the person you wind up doubling dating with and in the short few weeks Cody and Noah had become pretty good friends. The two of them had slipped into a nice routine before their normal double dates. Cody would stop by at the Dasari household (at a time designated by Noah) to pick his friend up where they would switch drivers and then head off to Katie's house where both her and Sadie would be waiting for them. Usually they arrived at the exact time that the girls were ready and could just head off.

This time though, Noah and Cody were an hour early.

"Well this is just a drag." Cody sighed, leaning back in the front seat.

"Talking like one of those beatniks, Cody? Your parents would be ashamed."

"Don't be such a wet rag, Noah." He laughed as he playfully punched Noah's arm.

Noah lightly smirked at him, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Cody turned on the radio. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Hey Cody..." Noah started, "We're...'tight' right?"

"Of course! We're tighter than tight."

"You really think so?"

"Well, yeah! Why would y-MMPH!" Cody's words were muffled by Noah pressing his lips against his. Noah kept his hand pressed against the back of Cody's head so he couldn't move. Cody managed to pull away harshly, "What are you doing?!"

"You said we were' tighter than tight'." Noah said as he started to kiss Cody's jawline. "It's hard keeping up a charade around Katie."

Cody had to resist the urge to moan, "S-still isn't this, a-ah, wrong?"

The other boy placed one of his hands on his friend's leg, "It's only wrong if you want it to be I think." He started to undo the first two buttons of Cody's shirt, "What people don't know doesn't hurt them. Besides, I told you to pick me up early for a reason." He started to kiss the pale skin on his neck.

"Are you this fast with Katie? Have you two been playing back seat bingo?" Cody was panting. He let out a suppressed moan as he felt Noah suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder. That must have been why he unbuttoned his shirt.

Noah stopped sucking on Cody's neck and kept placing light kisses, his hand moving on Cody's leg, "Nope, just you _baby_." He kissed Cody again, this time the boy returned his kiss with a hint of desperation. Noah pulled away and started to re-button Cody's shirt. "Y'know, if you want to continue this. I have a room reserved at Wawanakwa Motel, room 22B. Meet me there around midnight."

Cody's face was bright red as he watched Noah open the driver's side door. His friend looked back at him, "Come on Cody, the girls should be ready by now."

* * *

8D;;

Okay so yeah I deleted this and put it here. Sorry this is so late, some shizzney has been happening – i.e. Writer's Block, senior year, and Houdini!Jumpdrive.

Hopefully I can try and make the next one soon…even though I'm doing NaNoWriMo.


	10. Sweet Mornings

**Title: **Sweet Mornings

**Author: **MyHiddenEyes/Dokuhan

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Theme: **_#8 – Our own world_

**Rating: P**G

**Summary: **Waking up in the morning is sometimes the most romantic thing of all.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the rights to these characters; they're just puppets for my over-active imagination.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Author's Notes: **As stated in "Electrifying Christmas", Booker is the last name a friend and I use for Cody.

* * *

Early morning sunlight flooded through the room of Cody Booker, causing the teen to shift and groan in his bed. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, squinting a little at the bright light. He had forgotten to close the blinds the previous night, having been thoroughly exhausted from spending the whole day with his boyfriend, Noah.

With his parents out of town for the weekend they had been spending a lot of time together. It was a sweet relief to be away from Noah's crowded household and Cody's overprotective father. They could even sleep in the same bed without having to worry about someone barging in or asking them if they were doing the "horizontal tango". Not that they weren't having sex of course, but they had kept it very chaste the night before. Spending time together was just something nice in general, it proved that their relationship wasn't just physical.

Cody tried to slide out of bed when the arms around his waist tightened. He groaned lightly in protest, still fidgeting a bit, "Noah…" he said tiredly, "let go. I have to close the blinds."

"No you don't. It's not like anybody's seeing anything bad, they shouldn't even be looking in the first place."

"The sun's getting in my eyes. It's irritating."

"So turn around. Don't be a baby."

Cody scowled a bit, "You're a real ass."

Noah smirked and pressed himself against Cody's neck. He laughed a bit, his breath tickling his boyfriend's skin, "But that's why you love me, honey."

He shivered a bit and managed to turn himself around. He pouted a bit, "Why did I have to fall for such a dickweed then?"

Noah rolled his eyes before quickly pressing his lip's against Cody's. "Now don't be like that. We've still got plenty of time to sleep, I'm sure you can ignore the light for a little while longer."

Cody gave a small smile, "Alright. I'll try."

The taller boy held him closer, resting his head on top of the other. "Good."

Mornings could be pretty sweet. Maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

DDD: Oh my god and goddess. I am so sorry for taking forever. Life and Writer's Block kinda caught up with me all the time. Plus I was going threw my own little "romance story" for a little while before that crashed and burned ]=

And there's the fact that TDI's been boring me lately…there isn't enough Nody for my interest to be held! But I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I'll be working on the next one, hopefully I didn't lose you all over the past couple of months.


	11. Author's Note!

Alright guys,

I know it's completely against FFN's rules to make a whole chapter an author's note – but as much as I'm a stickler for keeping with the terms and conditions, I can't leave you all in the lurch. I tried writing a chapter (or finishing the ones that are in different stages of being written) but it just wasn't happening.

I've kind of lost my muse for this story, for Total Drama Island in general really. Originally it had been because the fandom was kind of slowing down for me, as it would after a little over a year of being in it, so while still hanging around here I experimented with other fandoms. As many of you that have subscribed to my author alert know, I've also gotten myself heavily into Teen Titans and I'm planning on spreading a little into DC fandom as a whole.

The other problem was, as much as I hate to whine about it, Total Drama Action. In the beginning I was all for it, totally, loved it and didn't see any problems with it. But as it went towards the middle, I just started to get so irritated by it for some reason. I thought "okay, maybe I'll just write AUs that TDA isn't in continuity or stuff that takes place after it, okay cool," but by then my muse was already in a sickened state and inspiration wasn't coming as easily despite the fact I had ideas for 15 to 20 of the 30 prompts.

By the time Total Drama World Tour started airing with whatever that special was, I had just stopped caring. The two new characters didn't catch my interest (Sierra annoyed the shit out of me), the fact that a handful of my favorite characters were back in the main cast didn't make me go back, and I wasn't intrigued by the fact Cody was given a last name, proving that me and gothgrrl13 were wrong in choosing Booker, which pissed the both of us off. My muse just managed to completely shrivel up and die a quick death.

So as much as I hate to leave so many of you all hanging, but I would feel like I'm committing an injustice to you all to keep going with my outdated information and now borderline original fiction stories.

I thank you all for the feedback and support :) It's meant a lot to me over the time writing this story and makes me feel sad to let it go. Maybe when I drop this pairing on the main community someone else will pick it up and you'll enjoy it even more.

Signing off and lots of love,

Dokuhan


End file.
